1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reflective panels, and particularly to a sliding mirror system having panels that provide a 360° panoramic view of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, viewing an object, e.g., oneself, in a single, planar mirror has been restricted because the single mirror would only present a reflection of the surface (front, side, rear, top or bottom) of the object exposed to the mirror. To see another view of oneself or another surface of an object required awkwardly twisting one's neck to look over the shoulder to see one's back, reorientation of the object or reorientation of the mirror surface. Alternatively, several mirrors could be individually positioned to obtain the desired views. The above-described scenarios are cumbersome, time-consuming and inefficient. The art would welcome a mirror system that would permit efficient viewing of a stationary object from 360° without tiresome mirror manipulation or contorting one's body to obtain the desired perspective. Thus, a sliding mirror system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.